The NXT Life of Jansen James
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Summary: After achieving his dream of gaining a WWE contract, Jansen James is set to make his debut on NXT. Follow his story as he attempts to achieve stardom, battle for titles and fall in love with a British girl who thinks he's completely weird. Rated T cause Jansen swears like a sailor.


Hello one & all! This is my first fanfic for the wrestling fandom. Wrestling has been a really big part of my life and I'm surprised it's taken until now for me to make a fic about it. Here's to hoping this will go well. Rates and reviews are muchly appreciated, feedback is always welcome though I am worried that this may not take off as well as I hoped.

Warning: Rated T for strong language, eventual fights and also very dialogue heavy chapters.

Other than that, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Day One

"Fuck it! I'm gonna be late!" came a loud voice as a young man raced through the town towards the arena, gym bag slung over his shoulder. "Damn that lie in, damn it to hell!" he cursed again, running faster than a few seconds previous, his left eye following a bead of sweat that had dripped from his forehead onto the tip of his eyelashes, which he found irrepressibly irritating. Furiously shaking his head, he pressed onwards.

This was Jansen James...

A few weeks previous, he achieved his boyhood dream of finally getting a contract with the WWE. Tonight was to be his debut, he didn't know how it was all gonna be put together or go down, but he was excited. Running a hand through his blonde fauxhawk, Jansen continued running until he finally reached the arena. Sighing with content, Jansen began to slow down his pace from a run to that of almost a power walk before slowing down to a normal walking pace. He reached the backstage area and looked around. It was then is suddenly occurred to him...

"Shit" he muttered to himself repetitively under his breath as he gently pressed his back against the wall. He looked at the people in the backstage area, when a thought suddenly flash through his head. "I don't know anyone here at all, bugger. This gonna be a great start then, ain't it?" he added groaning the word "Fuck" quietly to himself for extra variety. Now Jansen did not have any kind of medical or mental problems (Other than being autistic, though he never saw that as a problem), though his continuous swearing did leave him to believe that he had tourettes. Even after getting checked for it three to four times, it turned out he didn't have tourettes, he just swore naturally.

He continued to stand there, trying to catch his breath as he started to breathe slower and more steadily. What he didn't realise, what that out of eye and earshot, there were people glancing at him and talking.

* * *

"Hey, Paige. Come here" said Emma, using her hand to gesture Paige over to her. "Who is that guy? I've never seen him around here before. Is he lost or something?"

"I... I really don't know" said Paige, leaning forward slightly to get a closer look at the guy. "He certainly doesn't seem the type to even like wrestling... And on top of the fact he is continuously swearing under his breath, he just seems downright weird!"

"Hell, even I find him somewhat... strange, and that's coming from me!" Emma added, suddenly interested in this new stranger that had randomly appeared backstage. "I think one of us should talk to him, you know? See who he is"

"I'll save the whining about having to and I'll talk to him instead" Paige laughed, teasing her best before she casually walked up to the guy. "Hey there, you seem lost" she spoke, in her thick British accent.

"Huh? Oh, no no. I'm not lost at all, I'm right where I need to be. Thanks for the the concern though" Jansen replied, giving her a kind smile. He tried to come off as polite, but the way he talked confused Paige and made him seem even weirder to her. Widely batting her eyelids in confusion, she continued to talk to him.

"Are you sure? You don't really seem the type to be into wrestling" she asked, studying the guys casual clothing, consisting of a black and red layered Tee and camo trousers, before looking up at his blonde fauxhawk.

"Heh, but that's where you're wrong... Oh, where are my manners? The names Jansen, Jansen James. I'm the new guy, I signed to WWE a couple of weeks ago you see. Tonight's my first night here on NXT. And you are?" Jansen spoke, seeming happy to talk to someone as he extended his hand towards Paige to offer a handshake. She looked at his hand and nervously accepted the handshake.

"Names Britani Knight, but my ring name is Paige, so you can call me that if you so desire" she smiled back, not wanting to show Jansen how much he confused her. "I'm the NXT Women's Champion. Well, I can't stop and chat, got a match to prepare for, take care and I'll see you around" Paige smiled again and gave him a quick wave as she headed back over to Emma.

"Likewise" Jansen smiled back to her, though her back was already turned when he returned it. Sighing to himself, he grabbed his Ipod, placed his earphones gently into his ears and pressed the shuffle button, bobbing his head along to Avenged Sevenfold's "Hail To The King"

"And?" Emma spoke expectantly, crossing her arms whilst staring over the raven haired Brit's shoulder.

"His name is supposedly Jansen James... Turns out he's the new guy"

"He's the new guy?" Emma spoke in surprise, looking at Jansen once more before looking back at her friend. "I didn't know there was a new guy showing up tonight"

"And by the looks of everyone else, no one knows about any new guys either" Paige added, pointing out Corey Graves, who looked at Jansen with a confused glance as he passed by. "You know, as much as I think this guy is weird, I sort of feel sorry for him"

"What do you mean by that, Paige?" Emma asked Paige, looking towards her friend, back to Jansen and then back to Paige. "Oh... You mean he's on his own here?"

"Yeah, that's precisely what I mean, Emma. He just seems... Uh, what's the word? Lonely, that's the one"

"You know, Paige... Maybe we should talk to him, see what he's like, you know?"

* * *

The two girls continued their conversation about Jansen as the man in question removed his earphones and switched off his Ipod. Biting down on his lip, Jansen frantically checked his watch, he was here on time, but no one had come to speak with him, besides Paige. He seemed to be greeted with strange and questioning looks in his direction and began to have second thoughts showing up at all.

"Maybe he wanted me to turn up at the tapings for next week, maybe I came in today by mistake... Fuck" Jansen audibly grumbled to himself, nervously tugging on his shirt and shuffled his feet around. He was just about to walk off out the exit when suddenly someone called out his name.

"Hey, Jansen. Over here buddy" came the voice, Jansen turned around to see the NXT champion, Bo Dallas. Bo gave him a smile and waved him over, to which Jansen jogged over to Bo. Who, in turn, had just finished a conversation with Adrian Neville. "Nice to see you made it here alright man, I was worried you weren't gonna show"

"Hehe, you think I'd miss this chance?" Jansen laughed with Bo, he'd known Bo for the last year or so. The two were good friends, and it was in fact Bo who put in a good word for Jansen when WWE were looking for new talent. "So then Bo, down to business, do you know what tonight's plans are for me?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I do know you're plans, and they involve me tonight" Bo spoke, giving out a short laugh, to which Jansen raised an eyebrow in question. After a few seconds, Bo carried on. "You're going to be my on-screen "Enforcer" guy if you know what I mean" After that sentence, Jansen broke into laughter. "What so funny man?"

"Me? Be you're enforcer? Look at me man! You weigh a good 230 to 235. I weigh 206lbs and look very skinny in comparison. It's going to look a bit awkward"

"That was my first thoughts too, but never mind about that. We have it all planned out, tonight, you up for discussing it now?"

"Sure thing, Bo. Let's hear what you've got in mind" Jansen smirked as the two began to converse about their plan. Paige and Emma were still watching him.

"So, he's Bo Dallas' friend I guess" Paige sighed, placing her hands on her hips before glancing over towards Emma. Emma was still looking at him before she realised Paige was looking at her.

"Oh- sorry. So he's Bo's friend. Is that a good thing for us, or is it bad?"

"I've never had any dealings with him, but I hear Bo isn't exactly the most trustworthy guy around here. Jansen could be getting set-up sometime down the road"

"What does that mean for us then, Paige?"

"It means, Emma, that we'll have a to keep an eye on our new "Friend"" Paige smirked before going off to prepare for her match. Maybe keeping an eye on Jansen wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

So there is the beginning of our story, you have now met the trigger swearing Jansen James. Join us next time to see Jansen's on-screen début and interaction with other NXT stars.

And on that note, see you next time!


End file.
